yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hokori Gin
Hokori Gin is a lame oc by user:majestic.eggplant please ask before u use Appearance Hokori has white skin and light green eyes. She has very long and wavy purple hair with straight bangs.She wears the default school uniform unless customised by the player. She also wears light pink stockings. Personality She is a social butterfly.Having recently transferred to a new school, Hokori ids trying her best to make new friends. She has also joined the photography club because she loves taking pictures and be in pictures. Most people think that she is the usual silly highschool girl . However,this is not the case. Hokori is an optimist and tries to think of her actions carefully. Relationships Teodora Yugure: She is Hokori's childhood friend and crush.They have always gotten along well since Hokori is one of the few people that accept Teodora the way she is. About a year ago Hokori realised she had romantic feelings towards Teodora.However,she knows very well that friendship is all they are ever going to share. Her parents: ' Hokori loves them very much. '''Ex-Boyfriend: '''Hokori broke up with him because he started getting possesive over her. He sometimes texts her but she never replies. Trivia * Hokori's name means dust in Japanese(ほこり) * Her last name means sliver in Japanese(銀) * Because of her name's meaning,some people call her ''Shinderera (Cinderella,シンデレラ) * She somehow taught herself how to speak Estonian. Quotes 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. Hokori Gin * When is your birthday? 5th of September * Your blood type? B+ * Please tell us your three sizes? umm, I don't think you need to know * Tell us about your family composition. I live with my parents * What's your occupation? Student * Your favourite food? Omurice! * Favourite animal? Cats! * Favourite subject? Literature * Dislike subject? Math! It's hard and annoying... * Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Hmmm...There is a girl... * Do you enjoy school? Yes,generally speaking... * Are you in any school clubs? I am in the Photography Club * Your special skill? People say I have a very positive way of thinking * Tell us about your treasure? Shhhhhh! >< * Describe yourself in a single word? Happy! * Your forte? Hmmm...I don't know * Your shortcomings? I feel like I should be less reckless sometimes. * Places in your memories? Me and my parents went to London once. I loved it! * What is your favourite drink? Almond milk. Weird,huh? * How good can you swim? Not sooo good... * Your timing in 50-meter race? They never gave us the papers so... * Your hobby or obsession? Photography. Pictures are art after all. * Disliked food? Brocolli. It tastes like paper. * Anything you want most currently? I want to make lots of new friends here in Akademi! * Afraid of heights? No * Dislike thunder? Yeah...It scares me... * Rainy or sunny? Rainy * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? Cereal! * Do you believe in ghosts? Not really * Can you play any musical instruments? I can play the xylophone ^-^ * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoors! * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I am an only child * Do you have a cellphone? Yes * How long is your commute to school? Half an hour * Do you have more friends than most? I have looooots of friends so yeah * Your favourite sports? Basketball! * Favourite colours? Lime, Purple and Blue * Anything you can never forgive? Backstabbing,posessiveness and bad manners * How tall are you? 1.61m * Shoe size? 37 * Your dreams? I want to be a professional photographer. I hope I can make this into reality someday... * Do you have any marriage desires? I still have a lot of years to think about this * Do you dislike hot drinks? No ,I love them! * Do you like bitter coffee? Yuck! It tastes like soap! * Bed time? 3AM. I have insomnia... * Wake up time? 7 AM * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Bed,it's more comfortable * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? I am excellent at it! * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Eat healthy and start running,haha! * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Right arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I transferred to Akademi High School where I can hang out with my friend Teodora. I am one lucky girl >< * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. Nothing much. * What's the name of your school anthem? I don't know yet... * What's your favourite flower? Lilly * What's your favourite saying? I don't like it when chocolate melts in my hands. Am I THAT hot? ''' * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 夏の風 means summer breeze. It's only 2 kanji... * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Flowers! * And summer? The beach. * What about fall? Halloween. * And then the winter? Rain * If you had a time machine, where would you go? To the future of course! * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga * What's your allowance? 1000 yen every other week * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "She is such an airhead..." * Tell us your weight. Ladies don't say this stuff... * What are you capable of? Wdym? * What do you wear when you go to bed? An oversized cat onesie :P * Has anyone ever asked you out? Yeah, lot's of times. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Confess to my crush probably... * What is something you always carry with you? My bag * Western food? Japanese food? Both! * How do you commute to school? By bus * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I brush my teeth. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I go outside in the balcony and look at the sky. * Where are you living right now? My house,hehe. * What kind of place is it? Normal,I guess. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Told ya already! * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? I saw that girl Musume bulling some people... ''' * '''Do you like roller coasters? BEST THING EVER! * How's your eyesight? It's good. * What's your favourite holiday? Halloween of course! * What job do you have in school? I'm a student * What do you do in your freetime? I read books, I take pictures, I meet with my friends... * How long do you study every day? A lot. I want my grades to be as good as possible. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Teodora! * What do you do on the weekends? Have fun! * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A kitty. * Are the school rules really strict? Not that much. In fact I believe that Akademi is quite lenient. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? Depends on how much money I have to spend. * How many friends do you have? Lots! * Do you take any detours when you go home? I prefer to go straight to my home. * Are you interested in any actors? Not really. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Thank you very much for spending your time to ask me all these! * Category:OCs Category:Majestic.eggplant's OCs Category:Females Category:Photography (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)